Battle of the Rebels
by Alexus Ivory Swan-Cullen
Summary: Summary: The Chaos Thrives and the Crimson Night have been fighting over the power of leading their school. But what if the leaders, Bella and Edward, were to compromise? Or even to fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

Battle of the Rebels

**Battle of the Rebels**

Summary: The Chaos Thrives and the Crimson Night have been fighting over the power of leading their school. But what if the leaders, Bella and Edward, were to compromise? Or even to fall in love?

_Chapter 1:_ Enter the REBELS!

**Bella POV**

It was a Monday morning, but this Monday was different. It was the first day of school, my school; the school that I've been fighting for, for 3 years against those bratty Cullens! Who do they think they are? Especially Edward!, walking like he's something, kissing every girl his eyes meets, and yet he never gets in trouble! What?! Is he Gods favorite now?! What I would do to just kick his ass out of this school!

I was about to arrive to school when I heard a honk from one of my gang. Yes, I have a gang, maybe I should explain: my gang is called The Chaos Thrives(and yes its sound very emo-ish for a reason) and we are the rocker type people. We try to get everyone some extra freedom in our school since it's a very strict school. I am (somehow) the leader of my gang and my 2 best buddies Alexus(likes to be called Alex) and Angela are my second in command. Every body else is just a follower or a guard. We have a total of 11 members including me. I don't know how it got that big but it did. Seems like everyone wants freedom once in awhile.

Then there's our opponent, Edward Cullen and his gang the Crimson Nights. Of course Edward is their leader and his siblings, Alice and Emmett Cullen, are his second in command. Somehow his gang only includes 8 people! Yeah! My gang outnumbers your gang Cullen! (clears throat) Anyway…at first Cullen and I were a gang with Alice, Emmett, Alex, Jessica, and Mike. Our little group came out fine until that one day, 3 years ago, when it all went wrong

_-flashback-_

_We were in the cafeteria, waiting for the rest of the gang to come sit with us. Edward and I were discussing some rules that we somehow couldn't really agree on._

"_No Edward we shouldn't keep the lockers that way, its totally unfair!" I said without raising my voice, the more we talked about the rules, the more angry I got at him._

"_Oh yeah Bella, well I don't think your idea for the cafeteria isn't fair at all either!" he yelled at me, ready to burst like a volcano "With all your useless ideas, I think its better that I should lead this, __alone__!"_

_Oh no, he didn't! With that last remark, I practically knocked over my chair when I stood up, hands balled into fists, my anger reddening my face. _

"_Oh yeah?! You think so huh? Well what makes you think that Cullen?! I bet I can lead this school __way__ better than you can, you….you, you stupid shiny silver Volvo owner!" I was actually shouting at the top of my lungs. _

_All the attention was toward us. The whole cafeteria was staring at us shocked and amazed that we would be arguing, since this never happened before. Our gang was watching us with scared expressions written across their faces. Alice and Emmett tried to calm Edward down while Alex did the same to me._

"_You know what?! I think we should." He said with a more calmer tone. "What do you mean?" I felt kinda dumb, looking at him with a confused expression. _

"_I think that we should go on on our own ways, you lead the way you want to and I'll lead the way I want to, I think its better that way." He explained and I had to agree with it, it was the only thing that I could agree with him throughout the whole day._

"_Finally! Something that we actually agree on, Why couldn't you think of that faster Cullen?!" I smirked and he mirrored my reaction. And after that we parted to our separate ways. He left with Alice and Emmett by his side while left in the opposite direction with Alex, Jessica, and Mike at my side; all with worried expressions._

_And I knew that the battle had just begun, the Battle of the Rebels, the Battle of what we once were….._

_-end flashback-_

And that's what I've been calling it since, our little battle, The Battle of the Rebels. Its because we are rebels, me as a rocker type girl that always gets her way and Edward as the playboy trouble maker that gets on my nerves.

Anyway,(back to reality) as my gang finally caught to me, we all said our "heys" and talked about what happened during the summer. We decided that we spent enough time talking and that we should make our grand entrance. As usual, I had Tyler play our theme song while we walked in. Everyone was walking with the beat to AFI's Miss Murder.

_I promise to depart just promise one thing:_

_Kiss my eyes _

_And lay me to sleep_

Everyone was staring at us as usual and admired what we were doing for the school. And as usual all the pathetic desperate guys were drooling over me, Alex and Angela but they knew that they shouldn't cause Embry and Ben would beat them up if they touch Alex and Angela and because I wasn't interested and I would kick their ass if they lay one finger on me. Soon I was close to the cafeteria where everyone meets every morning to get a snack for breakfast(we never eat breakfast at home) until I heard the front entry doors open, knowing what was coming at me.

_Hey Miss Murder can I?_

_Hey Miss Murder can I?_

_Hey beauty save this life?_

_Take my life oh oh oh_

I stopped, face to face with the one and only, drum roll please (drum roll) Edward Cullen, the leader of Crimson Nights. He was 6'1 while I was 5'4 so I had to look up to him, which didn't really feel right since I was a leader. _Why am I so friggin short?! Gah!_ I looked into his green eyes as he stared into my plain brown ones, competition piercing from his them.

"Swan" he snarled, he always did that when we meet.

"Cullen, or should I say Eddie-kins?!" all of his old ex's always called him that and I knew he hated that name which caused their breakups! Ha! Its hilarious how one word can cause a breakup. It was quite funny how he flinched when I said that.

"Already picking a fight now, are we?" he looked very sly, probably trying to turn on the girls to find his new toy. All of a sudden all the girls either sighed, screamed, fainted, or yelled "I love you Edward!" _You gotta be kidding me? How pathetic can they get? I mean seriously!_

With that little outburst, Edward started smirking and he carved a crooked smile onto his lips that made the girls sigh and faint at the same time, and awkwardly, for a moment I almost reacted with them! My heart was doing flips, _stupid heart!_ I looked over my shoulder to see Jessica do the same; she too was very interested in Edward. _Ugh! Ok that's it! I __have__ to stop this before it gets more pathetic!_

I turn my way towards the door and exited my way out of the scene. Soon the others followed, leaving the Crimson Night and the whole population of the school's girls behind. When I entered the Cafeteria, groups of jocks came our way and tried to ask us girls out, AGAIN! Is it me, or is every human being on this earth pathetic when comes to hot looks?!

Soon everybody went to their classes. The first4 classes went by in a flash! I had all classes with either Alex, Mike, Jess, Jacob, Alice, Tanya, or Eddie-kins! But it wasn't that bad. Lunch began and I entered the cafeteria with Alex and Angela. We sat at our usual table, far across from Edward's table.

Every Monday was a day where anyone can perform during lunch. I decided to get my nerve to go up there and start the performance for my school. Alex and Sarah(Alex's cousin) were gonna be my back-up singer/dancer while Jacob, Embry, and Quil were our partners. We decided to dance to The Birthday Massacre's Looking Glass.

We walked to the stage and got everyone's attention when the song began. Jacob, my partner, made a tight grip on me making sure I wouldn't trip or anything. I watched as everyone smiled at what they were about to see, they always loved it when we perform, which wasn't very often. The last thing saw was Edward smirking at me but with a hint of jealousy in his eyes, before I started to concentrate on the song.

_Waiting, as I'm wanting to_

_Speaking, as I'm spoken to_

_Changing, to your point of view_

_Fading, as I follow you_

I was in the front of the stage singing the best I got, while the space between the stage and the tables were swarmed with students. The Crimson Nights were all leaning on the side, some amazed by our little performance. Edward just kept smirking.

_It's a glass cage so I can't pretend_

_You hurt beneath, physical_

_I see you coming but I can't defend_

_You cut so deep, my belief is gone_

_My belief is gone_

_My belief is…_

It was fun singing again with my buddies! Alex and Sarah was singing with all their might with and singing the melodic and background parts while the guys twirled us around and danced with us.

_Tell me, what I want to say_

_Save me, for another day_

_Break me, it's the game you play_

_Hate me, as I turn away_

I decided that it would be fun dancing in front of Cullen so I made a path towards them. Sarah and Alex followed, the boys right behind us. I sang the chorus to Edward right in the face, dancing in front of him the best I can to make him flip. It turns out, it did kinda work. He was, at first, had a surprised expression and now he was practically drooling. God this was PRICELESS! I couldn't stop snickering in my head.

_It's a glass cage so I can't pretend_

_You hurt beneath, physical_

_I see you coming but I can't defend_

_You cut so deep, (my belief is gone_

_My belief is gone)x2_

_My belief is…_

I strutted away from Edward when the guitar solo began and danced with Jake. Edward just stared in awe and when the solo ended I sang again and this time he was glaring at me now. I managed to stifle a laugh when I had a breath to take when it was time to sing the final chorus. We shook our head and hair with the drumbeat and strutted away from the last beat, hearing the song end with the tickings from a clock.

I bet Edward wanted to get me back when I saw him straighten up and head for the mike. All the girls screamed at the sight of him ruffling his hair with his hand and letting his hair fall on his green eyes making him more hot at the minute. I think I let out a drool cause the floor was wet and my heart was ready to burst….wait! _wait a minute why am I feeling this? I never felt this before! Maybe its because I'm paying attention on destroying him instead of winning the competition. Ahhh! Snap out of it Bells, this is not right!_

The music began when Tanya and Jessica? Positioned themselves. What the hell is she doing up there?! _Oh, hell no Cullen, you did not just take one of my members into your silly little act! _It seemed he was singing to Flyleaf's I'm Sorry. Yet his voice was so velvet and musical, it was unbearable_AHHHHH! Stop it, stop it! _I was so very sure he was singing this to me.

_I'm sorry_

_I don't need to remember_

_Its true that I _

_Dream myself down and I_

_Not ashamed_

_Of that long December_

_Your hands coming_

_Down again and I _

I was definitely sure that he was singing this to me by the way he sung the words and his eyes were lingered on me. The more he sang, the more my anger had risen. He's getting on my nerves, too much!

_Close my eyes and brace myself_

_I only noticed to your face_

_No matter what, you're gonna build my shell(x2)_

_That's it! He's done enough!_ I stood up and picked a mike when he was halfway through the chorus. I decided that I should sing this to him. When he saw me at the steps, he motioned for me to come. _Oh You're gonna get, Boy! I know the song enough to sing it,…I hope. I'll tell you whose sorry!!_ I got on the stage and sang the next verse for him.

_I'm falling_

_I'm shedding my scars(my scars)_

_But its not time, I'm told_

_I'm aware of what you mean by then_

_I'm only ten years old_

We stared into each others eyes and sang the chorus in harmony. Of coure I sang soprano and he sang alto and I hated to admit it but we sounded very good together, no matter how much I hated him.

_Close my eyes and brace myself_

_I only noticed to your face_

_No matter what, you're gonna build my shell(x2)_

_My scars are yours today_

_The story is so good_

_I love you and _

_I understand_

_That you stand where I say_

_Close my eyes and brace myself_

_I only noticed to your face_

_No matter what, you're gonna break my shell(x2)_

_I told you leave_

_I don't hear you_

The song ended with us glaring at each other, ready to pounce and fight until Alex held onto me while Emmett did the same to Edward. Jessica realized her mistake and held her down in shame while Tanya had a stuck-up look smeared on her face(she thinks Edward and her are a couple, boy how dumb can she be?!). We continued to glare at each other.

"What the hell is that?! What was that act for Cullen? Especially with one of my members?!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, nothing just having fun and paying you back, you know the usual…" he said while winking toward Jessica's direction. I saw her giggle and blush till she met my gaze and threw herself back into shame.

"I swear to god Ed, if you try anything stupid, you will wake up tomorrow, with your manhood GONE!" I threatened with all the venom I had. But he seemed to be enjoying himself too much that he didn't pay attention to me, he was too busy mouthing words to Jess. I was furious now. He is such a man whore, for god sake!

Alex finally let me go, but before she could step away from me I walked towards Edward and slapped his head with as much electricity I had, causing him to look at me.

"And if you ever flirt with anyone in my gang, I swear, you will be pleading me to kill you." and with that I walked out of the room and I swear I heard him mutter "do you count?" I soon went to my next class: Biology. GREAT! Hehe…sob….I walked to the dark corner of the room and seated myself there while I messed with my chain on my boot.

After a few moments of playing with my chain, I saw that the class was getting full now. And that there was a seating chart for every semester. When I looked at the chart, my mind went blank as I saw my name next to the names Edward Cullen and Tanya Denali. I was so ready to faint and die right then and there until I saw Angela, Alex, and Alice's name on the same table, I felt so safe now! It was like a sanctuary actually!

I also realized that Mike, Jess, and Jasper were on the table next to us. So I was a little lightened up about that. Everyone was seated now, I was between Tanya and Alex while Edward was across from me. _Great now I have to look at his face! Damn! _

As I turned to see the window, I noticed that Tanya was giving me death glares, probably because I threatened Edward. But that wasn't all I noticed. All the girls were giving me death glares, even the ones outside on the track running! I swear to God, I am probably listed #1 on their hit lists! _Great, a nice way to start your first day of school Bells!_ I wonder how I'm going to die today?!

Then I noticed that a note was tossed to me in the most beautiful hand script. I opened the note slowly, wondering who the hell could have a handwriting like this. I crinkled the note open…


	2. Chapter 2

Battle of the Rebels

**Battle of the Rebels**

_Chapter 2: _Huemans Always Makes Misteaks

**Bella's POV**

_**-**__last time-_

_Then I noticed that a note was tossed to me in the most beautiful hand script. I opened the note slowly, wondering who the hell could have a handwriting like this. I crinkled the note open…_

Inside the note held a beautiful handwriting in cursive.

Bella

You shouldn't be worrying about what they could do to you than what I could do to you! That's what you get for threatening the most desirable guy in the school. all the girls will go against you. Watch out!

-Cullen or I quote "should I say Eddie-kins"

I knew where it came from as soon as I saw _"most desirable guy"_ , it was Edward, _God!, he even has an angel-like hand writing! What next? His room is gonna be neat and heavenly?!_

He had some nerve to write me that! When I looked up to glare at him, he was whispering to Jess, my guess, he was flirting with her. He was really frustrating me now. I just felt like punching something for no god damn reason. I decided to try and calm down since I didn't want to start another fight.

I looked through my bag and found my favorite drawing book. I took it out, accompanied by a pencil, and began doodling on the blank space on the page. I didn't notice what I was drawing until I was finished with it.

It was a dark meadow with the beautiful sea at front, the shade hovering over towards the other side. It was beautiful, I wondered how I came up with this. I, obviously, was not the only one thinking that though. I saw Alex, Angela and Alice stare at the picture, Tanya scoffed at it(probably jealous cuz she cant draw like that! Ha!) and Edward… well Edward was still flirting with Jess, but his eyes flickered to me and the picture sometimes.

I glanced down to the picture again, realizing also that it was a very dark looking picture, very gloomy. Something I wouldn't draw often. Maybe it would look brighter if I color it! I colored the sky bright blue, the grass light green, the sea dark grey and blue, and the flowers random bright colors.

It still looked gloomy, in fact the bright colors made it even more gloomy! I couldn't stand it! I looked through the picture to find why it looks so dark. I guess that it was the shade, I didn't really know. The answer didn't hit me at all! The picture was too much of a disturbance tome so I put the book away into my bag.

I looked up to see if anyone was watching me while I was going crazy over my picture. Luck for me, no one was paying attention to me. Alex, though was watching and looked uncomfortable. I wondered why she was so stiff. I looked around to realize Edward was not sitting in front of me and that Jess wasn't in her seat either. That could only mean one thing. Uh-Oh.

Once the bell rang, I sprung from my seat and dashed to the one possible place that they could be in. The Closet. I was standing in front of the closet door, speechless.

How could Jess do this to me?! She was with me in the beginning of our battle and now she decides to give in?! _Slut!_ No, wait I shouldn't say that, she's my buddy…_that's been giving herself to the guys! Face it! She's a slut!_ Ahhhh! Confusion!

I reached towards the knob, twisted it open, and banged the door open. I always had a feeling that what I expected is what I definitely saw. Sigh, how did I know!? Edward and Jessica was making out inside the closet, and I cant really give anymore detail than that except that they were both having a lot more pleasure than they were having in boring Biology.

I heard the rest of the 2 gangs surround the scene. I, loudly, cleared my throat while everybody was whispering. Jessica noticed the attention, but Edward somehow didn't or maybe he was just ignoring us. For some reason, his ignorance was frustrating me and I yanked Jess away from the dangerous "fun" machine.

Once Jess was out of his way, he looked up to us slyly, trying to act sexy I presume. But what happened next wasn't exactly what I expected; Jessica pulled her hand away from me and had a very big attitude instead of shame. You can hear all the "Oooh" 's from all across the room. This girl was gonna get her ass kicked! And by, guess who? ME! I turned back to look at Cullen.

"I warned you Cullen! I told you to keep your dirty hands away from my members!" he has really gone too far. But then I realized something. This is what happens everyday, doesn't it? I never really noticed that they always left class and was never asked where they were. Wow, well I feel dumb!

"Well, fine then, oh and Jessy baby, we're done." And just like that he walked away like nothing happened! What an f-in A-hole! I turned to take a glance of the heartbroken Jess. Her expression was unreadable but her emotion was definitely depression and anger. She soon stormed away through the hall. And that was the last day that Jess was a member of The Chaos Thrives. She gave up because she couldn't handle Edward; I had a very big feeling that, that might happen. He always found a way to persuade my members to join his gang or make them quit. God, I hate his guts! He soon will know, that the war has just begun!...


End file.
